1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to improvements in the field of home dispenser devices for carbonated beverages.
2. The Prior Art
Commercial apparatus for dispensing carbonated beverages typically comprises cylinders of carbon dioxide which function to carbonate water dispensed. Such devices may include means for metering quantities of flavorants into the carbonated water. Devices of the type described typically operate at high pressures, in the area of 150 to 250 psi. Additionally, such installations require substantial storage space for the operative unit.
It has been proposed to provide a dispenser for home use. Desirably such dispenser must occupy minimum space, be easy to operate and, for safety reasons, function utilizing gas pressures well below those employed in commercial establishments, i.e. pressures in the order of about 50 psi.
A further desideratum of a home carbonated beverage dispenser is that the same be capable of being activated by pressure against the dispensing valve exerted by the container which is to be filled. In this way it is assured that the fluid stream will be directed into the container. Since the containers which may be employed in the home environment may be expected to run the gamut between rigid glass or plastic materials and readily deformed softer materials, such as expanded polystyrene, wax paper cups, etc., it is necessary that the home beverage dispenser valve be susceptible of being triggered with an absolute minimum of force.
While attempts have been made to utilize conventional four-way valves in home dispensers, the force necessary to shift the phase of such valves has been unduly high, precluding the use of readily deformed containers.
Attempts to utilize force magnifying levers to facilitate the triggering of conventional valves has created problems of a different sort, namely, by providing a force multiplying but long throw lever, substantial movement of the container to and away from the filling position is encountered, with resultant high incidence of spillage.
Whereas the valving of commercial units is expected to be frequently serviced, with replacement and repair of gasketting, etc. as necessary, the home unit is expected to operate over protracted periods and multiple operating cycles without compromise or leakage since frequently the initial cost of such units will not justify repair.